


I Live Only for You

by MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Endearments, F/M, Love, the blue dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth/pseuds/MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth
Summary: You know what people say of us?Yes,If we behave this way it will be trueThen let it be trueThis is my personal take on what happened the night Ross and Demelza went to bed together.  Based on the book Poldark and the 2015 BBC series Poldark Season 1 Episode 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please just note that this work contains adult content

You know what people say of us?  
Yes  
If we behave this way it will be true  
Then let it be true  
  
Captain Ross Poldark was weary to the bone. He had had the worst day since he came back to Cornwall to find not only that his father had passed away some six months previous but also, and on the same night no less, that his beloved was now engaged to another.  
His farm hand and good boyhood friend, Jim Carter, had been caught poaching and sentenced to 2 years prison. Ross cursed himself that he had not done more to stop Jim from poaching. The night that Jim was caught, Ross had determined to give him a higher position in the mine to help him support his expectant wife and his mother and sisters, all of whom were on the edge of starvation. Ross cursed himself that he had not traveled over to tell Jim of the promotion that very night. If he had acted sooner, if he had gone straight over there, if he had paid Jim higher wages for the extra help on the farm… if… if… if…  
He had been unsuccessful in drowning his sorrows, pain, loss and regrets in brandy and rum at the Red Lion Inn in Truro. Margret, a wench he had slept with once before, had offered him easement and comfort, but he did not desire company. He collected his horse, Darkie, and headed home to Nampara.  
  
Demelza was frightened by what lay before her. That afternoon her father had come demanding that she move back home to tend him and care for his new wife, who was expecting, and look after her brood of brothers. She had been working for Ross Poldark for three years now. She was happy and finally truly lived; She felt the sun in the morning as she picked flowers for the house, in her work in the kitchen and even some companionship in Prudie. Demelza had discovered that she had a talent for flower arranging and it helped to spruce up the shabby interior at Nampara. Prudie and Jud tolerated her well enough, especially since she did all the hard labour. Ross seemed to enjoy her company in the evenings when they would talk or silently partake of each other’s company. She was sorry to see Jim gone, he had reduced her daily workload considerably and she was not looking forward to resuming Jud's share of the outdoor work in addition to continuing with Prudie’s.  
She walked through the house. This house that had been her home for three years now. She knew its every nook and cranny, she knew which floor boards creaked, exactly how to pull the door so the hinge didn’t squeak, she knew Captain Poldark’s routine, how he liked his bread and brandy with his dinner, which tarts were his favourite. She could not leave this place. She could not leave _him._ She had found that she loved him. She was only the scullery maid, but she loved this brooding, moody man who had given her everything, life, a home, work, purpose. No, she could not leave. Nampara was her true home now.  
Prudie and Jud were in bed already, the hour was getting late. Candles had been sparingly lit, casting deep shadows about all the rooms, most notably the library, where she now found herself. She paced through the library, Ross’s sanctuary. The room smelled of him. She ran her long, slender fingers over the familiar objects, books, maps, copper samples; she pressed the keys on the pianoforte. The words of her father rang in her ears; pleading and then threatening her to come home and tend the family as she once had after her mother passed when Demelza was merely eight years old.  
Ross wouldn't be back from Truro until tomorrow. He was probably drinking heavily after the hearing of Jim Carter. With Ross away on business there was no one to stop her father from coming and taking her away. Ross had fended her abusive, controlling father off once, but now he was away and there was no one to protect her.

She was near weeping with sorrow for leaving this place. She turned about the room, gingerly touching objects as she passed, whispering her good byes to her dear friends who had offered her comfort and entertainment on dreary wet evenings, a commonplace event on the Cornish Moors.  
Demelza padded over to the corner with The Chest. She had discovered The Chest some time ago on a rainy evening when everyone else had retired early. In it was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was a twilight blue silk gown with an inlay of cream at the bust and an inset of another light shade of blue at the waist. 

She stepped over to The Chest timidly and slowly opened the lid. The blue silk gown was exactly how she had left it. Her own simple, coarse frock was nothing in comparison and she longed to feel the fine fabric against her skin. Demelza listened carefully for any stirrings that might indicate the Paynters were up. Only the soft chirping and creaking of insects greeted her. She slipped out of her simple day frock of yellow with a soft print and stepped into The Dress. She pulled it up over herself and tightened the lace up the back. It was big on her slight frame. It hung down her small chest and barely came in at her narrow waist.  
She turned about the room as gracefully as she could, imagining herself a great lady like Elizabeth with a great house and servants to manage.  
  
Ross rode Darkie home through the ever thickening darkness toward home, drink and sleep. He had already downed nearly two bottles at the Red Lion before starting the trip back. The fresh air cleared his mind as he rode.  
He stopped by the Carter’s to inform Jinny, Jim’s wife, and the rest of his family, of the events of the day.  
She took comfort knowing that of all the gaols, Jim was in the best of the worst. Ross was grateful to the Martins for offering Jinny their comfort and companionship. He headed for home, the last leg of this dreadful journey.

He was bone tired, but knew that Jud was abed and Ross was in no mood to deal with his complaints at being roused out of bed this late. He tended to Darkie himself, getting her a meal of hay and oats and brushing her down after the long day and hard ride home.  
  
Demelza was waltzing about the library when the swinging creak and subsequent slam of the front door stopped her in her tracts.  
  
‘Demelza!’ Ross called as he entered his house and slammed the door behind him.  
Demelza froze. She was in the library, still wearing the dress she had found. Why had Ross come back?

‘Demelza!' Ross called. The candles were still lit, and she didn't go to bed early.  
Demelza didn’t have time to change out of the dress. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the dress, and when he did he'd be understanding to her. Silently, she slipped from the library to the kitchen to bring him a plate of food.  
Ross was in the parlour, sitting in his chair facing the fire, his back to her and the rest of the room. Demelza gingerly set the plate down on the table and started her retreat to the kitchen.  
‘Demelza.’  
‘Sir?’ Demelza asked, turning from her retreat.  
‘Close the window,’  
‘Yes, sir.’  
Ross studied the fire intently as Demelza crossed the room to the window.  
‘Jud and Prudie abed?’ Ross asked.  
‘Yes, sir, long since,’ Demelza tried to keep her voice calm and steady.  
‘Fetch me the rum.’  
‘Yes, sir.’ Demelza tip toed over to the liquor cabinet and retrieved the beverage in question.  
‘Jim Carter got two years,’ Ross said matter of factly as Demelza set the rum on the table, next to his plate of dinner. Ross still did not stir from his position of watching the flames lick and lap at the logs in the fireplace.  
‘I feared it might be worse,’ Demelza answered somehow relieved. Two years in prison was still better than seven years of transportation. Jim would never have a chance of surviving transportation.  
‘I doubt he’ll survive,’ Ross answered.  
‘You did all you could.’  
‘Did I?’ He said ruefully. Ross had gone over the whole day in his mind all evening and he knew he had made many miscalculated errors. ‘I doubt it. I was too concerned with my own dignity. Grovelling and compliments were the order of the day. And I made the mistake of trying to teach them their business.’  
Demelza turned and started backing out of the room.  
‘A school boy error,’ Ross continued bitterly, ‘and Jim paid dearly for it.’ Ross turned suddenly, ‘Demelza?’  
Demelza turned in the door way. The candles from the hall cast shadows all about her, but her face was illuminated.  
‘What are you wearing?’ Ross was taken aback to see her in blue. She only owned one dress, a yellow working dress.  
Demelza glanced down her front as though she had forgotten what she had on.  
‘I found it sir, in one of the chests in the library.’  
‘You dare to go rifling through those things?’ Ross’s eyes kindled with a new light.  
‘I’m sorry, sir, you never told me I shouldn’t look.’  
‘Surely that was obvious?’ Ross was incredulous to her ignorance, ‘you’re employed as a maid.’  
‘I know sir,’  
‘And you’ve been a good one,’ Ross continued, ‘and for that you’re allowed certain liberties. But dressing in fine clothes is not one of them.’ His voice was taking on a hard edge.  
‘I meant no harm, sir, twas just rotting away in that old box.’ Demelza replied.  
’Take it off,’ Ross said harshly. Harsher than he had intended.  
‘I thought maybe you might let me wear it sometimes,’ Demelza continued.  
‘Take it off now!’ Ross had lost what little self control he had managed up to this point.  
Demelza was taken aback by this sudden change. ‘If you don’t take it off this minute,’ Ross leapt up out of his chair and lunged in her direction, he closed the distance between them ‘You can pack your things and go back to your father,’ he said, mere inches from her face.  
Demelza willed herself to stay and not cower or cry. She could do neither any longer and turned away, to dash from the room, swallowing a sob as it threatened to choke her.  
‘Demelza, enough, enough now,’ Ross came around her, blocking her escape, ‘I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly,’ his tone was urgent, but soothing. He was regaining his control and composure after such an out burst. ‘Don’t take it to heart,’ he continued, ‘it’s been a hellish day and I’m not myself.’ He reached out and stroked her tear stained cheek, brushing the tears away. He had never before made Demelza cry and it broke something within him to have caused her such a grievance.  
Demelza said nothing, but stared at him in confusion mingled with longing after his gentle touch upon her cheek.  
Ross lost control again, but this time was overcome with passion, not anger and pulled Demelza into a kiss. A fast fiery passionate kiss filled with all the emotions of the day. They broke away to arms length.  
‘What is it? What have I done?’ Demelza asked, shocked.  
‘I didn’t take you from your father for this,’ Ross answered, ashamed.  
‘What do it matter what you took me for?’  
‘Go to bed,’ Ross turned to leave the room. To lose all self control twice in such a short time… to feel such passion for, for a scullery maid?  
‘Sir…’ Demelza was bewildered.  
‘Go to bed — now,’ Ross emphasised the last word as though he could make her disappear from the room. Ross strode to his room and Demelza was left to wonder in the parlour. What had overtaken him so? At least she knew that they shared a passion for one another. She collapsed in the floor, drained and confused; emotions bubbling up like a boiling pot of water.

Ross was cooling off his hot head, when would he learn to control himself? He had had too much to drink, but that was no excuse for the tone he had used to a poor child who knew no better. She didn't know what emotions seeing the dress evoked. That had been his mothers favourite day gown for guests and it always meant there were treats to be had from a rather frazzled cook. His mother loved to entertain and she was always in high spirits for several days afterwards.  

He was perched on the side of the bed, starting to undress, he had only succeeded in removing his boots and outermost clothes when a quiet knock disrupted his pondering thoughts and reminisces.  
‘What is it?’ He asked from where he sat on the edge of the bed.  
The door creaked open and Demelza stepped into the room.  
Ross was glad that he had delayed taking off all his clothes.  
She crossed from the door to the bed, where Ross still sat, mesmerised by her.  
‘The dress,’ Demelza said so soft it was nearly a whisper upon reaching him, ‘it unfastens down the back,’ she turned smoothly to face away from him, giving access to the lace in question.  
Ross released a breath he hadn’t consciously held, swallowed and rose from the bed. He reached out and untied the string at the top of the back of the dress and gingerly pulled it loose as it criss crossed through the loops on each side. Demelza was shivering with anticipation like a small deer. He gently pulled the top of the now unlaced dress away from her shoulders, loosened the ribbon farther down and spread the dress more open.  
‘You know what people say of us?’ Ross said, his passions, emotions and desiring mixing together in his voice.  
‘Yes,’ Demelza whispered back. His scent swirled around her like incense; salt, sea, copper and sweat all mixed with musk.  
‘If we behave like this, it will be true,’ Ross said simply, his face so close to her neck her hair moved with each word.  
‘Then let it be true, for I live only for you,’ Demelza said softly.  
The dress had loosened and fallen open, exposing her soft back and narrow waist. Ross reached his hand inside the dress, her muscles tightened and then relaxed at his touch. The dress slipped from her shoulder and they exhaled in unison. Demelza leaned her head back to rest upon Ross’s shoulder. He nuzzled her neck and ear lobe gently. Demelza turned to face him, her lips finding his. Ross’s hand was removed from her waist by the swift motion of her turning and the dress rustled to the floor as their kiss deepened with the mixture of passion they shared.  
Ross turned them, as in an exquisite dance, never breaking their kiss, and lowered them onto the bed, leading Demelza. They lay on the bed side, by side; Ross still fully clothed, save for his over coat and boots and Demelza naked, their legs were separate of each other and only their torsos touched. He brushed his hand up and down her spine as they gently kissed; with each passing stroke, his hand moved farther down until he was to her hips. Demelza’s breath hitched and her womanhood throbbed for attention.  
Demelza had never felt such passion. She was overcome with the desire to run her fingers through his unruly mane of hair, she started to reach for it, but stopped halfway, dropping her arms and gripping the bedsheets on either side. Ross was the master, she the servant. She must submit to him in all things and this was no exception. The passion was mutual, but Ross was the one to be pleasured, not her.  
Ross nuzzled his way down her neck and she exhaled pleasurably at the sensations coursing through her body. She gasped as his mouth found her right teat. She let out a little squeaking sound as he suckled and wrapped his tongue around the hardening nipple.  
She had seen babes suckling, but had no idea the sensation, when shared with a partner, could be so pleasurable.  
He moved to the left breast and did the same, stroking it with his tongue and applying varying levels of suction.  
Demelza was so overcome with desire as her whole body pulsed for him to enter her.  
His hands, strong and calloused, caressed her cheek and shoulder, moving down; working in circles at the inside of her left elbow. Ross was slowly, deliberately moving his whole body down her body. He shifted their angle so that he was more atop her now and their legs entwined with one another, his knee was gently between her thighs. He could feel her heat and need for him radiating off her body.Unconsciously, Demelza scooted her body down mere inches and rested her womanhood against his knee. Ross kissed a line down from between her breasts to her navel. She raised the lower half of her body up off the bed, desiring more contact with his lips and more friction for her womanness. Ross slipped his hands under her hips and lifted her up on top of his legs, granting him full access to her folds of womanhood. He pressed his lips between her folds, watching her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed with the experience of the moment, lips parted, her breathing altered with the shudders and pulses of her body.  
He found her bud. It was becoming wet with her passion and her whole body responded to his every touch as he stroked it with his tongue. Her folds became more open to him and he slipped his tongue in. Her body arched off the bed, but she barely made a sound.  
‘Demelza?’ Ross’s voice was thick with passion.  
Demelza opened her eyes and looked at him. A single tear slipped down her cheek.  
‘What is wrong?’ Ross pulled his body up along side hers and he kissed the tear away. It’s saltiness refreshing.  
She turned her face away from him.  
‘Have I hurt you in someway?’ Concern etched its way into every feature of his voice.  
Demelza at last found her voice. ‘Oh no, sir. I just be so overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all. I’ve… I’m a…’ words failed her as her voice drifted off.  
Ross guessed at what she was saying. ‘You’ve never been with a man before?’  
Demelza shook her head, her long hair dragging across the pillow.  
Ross gently stroked his finger up and down her smooth jaw. She still would not look at him, instead focusing on a rafter beam.  
‘Please look at me?’ Ross’s voice was soft and husky.  
Demelza slowly turned her head and her eyes refocused on his face, then his eyes.  
He smiled warmly, smile lines creeping up around his eyes and at the sides of his full lips, enlarged by their kissing.  
‘You shall call me Ross when we are together. In this bed, we are equals.’  
Demelza’s heart skipped a beat at his words, he considered them equals?  
‘You must tell me if I hurt you,’ Ross continued, his voicing gaining strength, but not volume, ‘I will be as gentle as possible, but you must tell me what you like and dislike, and I will do the same. Agreed?’  
‘Yes, sir… Ross,’ Demelza replied, her voice thick.  
Demelza still looked a bit sad.  
‘Only sir, Ross, I mean,’ she blushed deep scarlet, ‘I do so long to touch ye. Would it please to touch ye?’ Demelza broke their eye contact, looking down.  
‘Yes, nothing shall be denied you this night, nor any other.’  
Ross kissed her gently and longingly on the lips. Their passion was rekindling, the kiss deepened; Ross slowly swept his tongue over her teeth and she granted him entrance. He explored her welcoming mouth, their teeth klinked together and then Ross moaned. It was a moan from the depths of his being, bubbling up and over at his ecstasy; it vibrated from his lungs.  
Demelza was glad to have the awkward bits out of the way. She was excited, but also nervous of the unknown. She knew a little, but her mother had died when she was only 8 too young an age to instruct on the finer points of life. Prudie had told her some also. She had seen Ross swimming a few times. He hadn’t known that she watched him from the cliffs as he swam and splashed about in the water.  
She had dreamed of this night endlessly in the last few weeks. Sometimes she would dream of him so passionately that she would awaken drenched in a cold sweat and panting for him.  
Ross’s moan brought her wandering mind back to the real passions of the moment. Her palette received his vibrations and answered with their own.   
She had never dreamed of passion like this. Of his taste mingled with his scent filling her. She reached up her hands and massaged her fingers through his long mane of unruly dark curls. Her fingers found their way to the end of his hair and continued down his neck. His shirt stopped any more progress and her hands retreated back up into the safety of his hair.  
Slowly, unconsciously, she relaxed.  
Ross was aware that she was losing herself in her passion and his member pulsed against his pants, her touch on his scalp was almost too much.  
He pulled back and back from their embrace, and kiss, until was he free and sitting upright. He gingerly slipped off the bed.  
Demelza watched, her eyes heavy.  
He pulled off his shirt and then his breeches and pants.  
She lay on her side on the bed, he stood facing her. They were both now equals. Both were now completely naked. Life pulsed in both.  
Demelza had only thought that she had seen him from the cliffs. She had never seen him like this while swimming.  
He had dark course curls on his chest, with a thin line running down to his navel where it joined with a patch of dark course curls and nested underneath was his pulsing member. She blushed deeply. She had never seen a man naked like this before. She wondered if the time spying from the cliffs even counted compared to this.  
Demelza smiled shyly, as though realising for the first time that she was naked before him.  
His eyes moved down her body, taking in every detail as they roved down her slim frame. Her long, elegant neck, down to her pronounced collar bone, to her round pink buds of breasts. She was a women, but so freshly minted that all the characteristics of a girl still lingered. Her stomach was quite flat and her waist tapered in before flaring at her hip bones. Ross had never fully understood how long and strong her legs were, now he could appreciate them in all their glory stretched out straight and crossed at the ankles. Between her shoulder blades, at the base of her neck, was a scar from her father’s belt buckle. Her shoulder blades jutted slightly from her back and they reminded Ross of budding wings; her spine was straight and the silhouette of each rib was visible beneath the ivory skin. Her waist was narrow, but her hips were full and Ross took his fill of their roundness  
He came back to the portion he had deliberately skipped, the dark patch of course russet curls nested between the tops of her thighs.  
  
Demelza laid still, watching Ross make his examination of her. She watched as his eyes moved over her. She blushed when he took in her breasts and was glad when he seemed to pass right over her womanhood. Only, he came back to it, which made her blush darker still.  
He stepped to the end of the bed and then slowly and deliberately started crawling up her body. He dragged his fingers up her legs, starting at her ankles and gently spread her legs apart. He messaged the backs of her knees in a circular motion and deeply kissed each side of her knee. She gasped and shuddered at his lingering touch. He continued up her thighs, stroking up to the insides to her womanness. Her folds were open and appeared ready, but he knew better. He messaged the insides of her thighs, slowly inching up with each stoke. When he reached the top he claimed the prize and lightly touched Her. He stroked her up and down, slowly moving deeper and a bit faster. He thought of butterflies and imitated the fluttering of their wings upon her womanness.  
Demelza craved to feel Ross touch her There. Each teasing stoke was maddening. She pulsed to welcome him.  Finally, Ross had reached the tops of her thighs and was kissing her navel, then slowly he kissed a line down, his hands and mouth met. At first, he used his hands, lightly touching her folds, imitating how a butterfly might feel if it were to land There. Then he started going in a circle around her bud. Demelza swayed her hips to deepen the pressure and prolong each movement. She clamped down on her bottom lip to prevent moaning or making sounds.  
After a couple minutes, Ross noticed that she wasn’t telling him anything. He hadn’t been with _many_ women, but usually they were near ecstasy by this point.  
‘Demelza?’  
She opened her eyes and peered down at him.  
‘Yes?’  
‘Does this feel good?’ He swirled his finger around her Bud causing her to gasp involuntarily.  
‘Oh yes,’ Demelza gasped out as her body started spasming of its own accord. She gasped and sighed as each pulse racked her small frame.  
Ross continued stoking her through her orgasm. It ran its course and she was left panting and craving more.  
Ross stretched up and kissed her breasts again. He paused between them and said, ‘I need you to tell me, are you ready?’  
Demelza did nor hesitate in her answer, ‘Yes, Ross.’  
She was moist and hot, but not quite as moist as Ross wanted her to be. The more dew she had, the easier and less painful the next step would be.  
He slipped a finger down the length of her womanhood and slowly eased it inside. He paused as her body adjusted to the foreign object. Her muscles contracted and relaxed, spasming.  
Demelza had never experienced anything inside her before. The feeling was other worldly. It felt beautiful and intimate, yet somehow strange.  
Ross inched his finger into the hilt. After she had seemed to adjust, he pulled his finger half way out, then pushed it back in. Demelza moaned, she could not contain herself any longer. Ross sped up the pace of his finger. She swayed her hips and rolled her stomach muscles to change the angle as he moved inside her. It wasn’t long before she orgasmed again and she poured forth her dew. Ross held his finger still, deep inside her as her body pulsed around him. As they ebbed off he slowly withdrew.  
Yes, she _was_ ready for him now. He pulled himself up her body, until they were aligned. He member was ready, had been ready for a while; but he wanted her to have the best experience possible. Ross supported himself over her on his forearm, using his other hand to guide his member to her opening, wet and waiting for him.  
He leaned in to kiss her neck and shoulder.   
Demelza’s breaths were shallow and shaky, she reminded Ross of an animal too frightened to run away, frozen in place.  
‘Demelza,’ Ross whispered tenderly, caressing her name as he caressed her ear lobe.  
She turned her head a little to take a side long glance at him before closing her eyes.  
‘Demelza, hold tight to me.’  
She exhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around his chest to his back. She surprised Ross by the strength in her thin arms.  
Ross kissed her on the lips in a slow, gentle fashion.  
He rubbed his member up and down her womanness, Demelza looped her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp, distracted by the kiss, his hair and Ross rubbing her with his smooth, swollen member she was transported through time and space, relaxing completely. Her breaths were even and calm, every muscle was lax. Their kiss ended as Ross slipped his way down her one last time and then pushed inside her warmth. The guard to her maidenhood was no match for Ross’s size and he broke through it effortlessly. He did not advance, however, merely held his position.  
His entry surprised Demelza more than she had expected. Instinctively her hands clenched into fists, pulling the hair wrapped about the fingers as she let out a gasp and squeak, then bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry as a deep burning pain emanated from her womanhood. Slowly, the pain was receding as her muscles made room for him inside her. Ross supported all his weight over her on his arms and held perfectly still while Demelza adjusted to having him inside her.  
He had watched as her facial expression changed from one of serenity to that of pain. Her brow knit together as his hair was yanked (he had fought the urge to pull away or curse) and her lips, still parted from the kiss, were bit upon. Her body pulsed around him of its own accord, stretching and adjusting. Ross very nearly lost it as her body massaged him, but he willed himself to hold a while longer, it would do no good to end before it had begun.  
Slowly, the pain ebbed away and was gradually replaced by the sensation of immense pleasure. Her body relaxed and her breathing became even again, not little pants. She released her lip from her teeth. Ross was poised and waiting, as soon as her lip was free, he was kissing her again; gently, but with a new found passion at their union.  
‘Demelza?’ Ross asked into her ear, his lips brushing against her with each syllable.  
Demelza looked into his eyes for answer.  
‘Has the pain subsided, my dear?’  
‘It’s passing,’ she replied in a husky whisper.  
‘Then I shall wait.’ He kissed her earlobe and caressed it with his tongue. She shuddered with all the sensations mixed together, meeting her for the first time.  
Ross noticed that her spasms were slowing and then stopped. His arms were tiring, but he refused to give into weakness and held his position.  
He kissed her cheek in an almost school boy fashion before asking if she was ready. This time she nodded her consent and he edged farther into her. At every gasp or shudder he stopped until she told him to continue. She relaxed completely when he was fully imbedded. Every fibre of his being urged him to thrust, but he kept his wits and resisted. Slowly, he pulled out half way and then pushed in again. A small smile turned up the edges of Demelza’s lips.  
‘Did you like that my dear?’ Ross’s breath was beginning to become laboured.  
‘Oh, yes,’ Demelza replied wistfully.  
He repeated the motion of pulling back and then pushing in again. He sped up the pace and soon he was thrusting with vigour, but careful not to go to hard. He wrapped his hands under her shoulders to give him more leverage and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him farther into her with each thrust. After a few minutes their bodies synchronised as one living thing. Their breathing, thrusts and rocking, their hearts beat as one.  
Demelza gave herself over, her back arched off the bed, her stomach muscles pulled Ross deep inside her and then she was thrown over with the power of her orgasm. Her breathing shuddered with each spastic pulse as she poured forth her dew.  
‘Demelza…’ Ross gasped as he was lost in his own orgasm. He pushed all the way into her as his spasms started. Her pulses drained him, their fluids mingling as one in union. The last spasm pulsed and Ross released a shuddering breath. Slowly he eased out of her warm nest. They were both in ecstasy and too breathless with the moment to talk. Ross laid down beside her and pulled her to him.  
‘That was…’ His deep breathes stole his words.  
‘Beautiful,’ Demelza sighed for him.  
She laid tucked up under his arm, against his chest, their legs mingling together. The steadily slowing of his heart beat lulled her into a deep slumber. They slept very soundly curled into one another.  
Until that night neither of them had realised how deeply they had longed for another’s company. 


End file.
